Simplemente quería desearte Feliz Navidad
by al-dena
Summary: Sherlock nunca había amado la Navidad, hasta que le enseñaron que lo importante eran las personas que están a tu lado, no el brillo falso de los adornos de oro. Jim, en cambio, sabe lo que significan y sólo en ellas se permite recordar cómo era amarlas, mientras añora el pasado que nunca volverá. UA


¡Felices Fiestas! Deseo que estas Fiestas sean especiales para todos vostr s y vuestras familias, que las disfrutéis mucho, así como que los Reyes Magos os traigan todo lo que deseéis (y Papá Noel, san Nicolás,…). Y cómo no, Feliz 2014 y que el Año Nuevo sea grandioso y nos traiga muchas alegrías, así como nos resuelva muchos misterios: P

Ni Sherlock, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, sino a sus dueños legales. Este fic sólo ha sido realizado con fines lúdicos y no voy a ver ni un duro por él. El título no es muy original, pero no se me ocurrió nada más, bueno sí, pero hasta a mí me parecía horrible. Aviso: No es una historia JimxSherlock, pero si JimxJohn, es un UA. Gracias por leerla y espero que os guste, si no podéis mandarme carbón.

Resumen: Sherlock nunca había amado la Navidad, hasta que le enseñaron que lo importante eran las personas que están a tu lado, no el brillo falso de los adornos de oro. Jim, en cambio, sabe lo que significan y sólo en ellas se permite recordar cómo era amarlas, mientras añora el pasado que nunca volverá.

* * *

**_Simplemente quería desearte Feliz Navidad_**

* * *

Había llegado la época del año en que las calles de casi todas las ciudades del mundo se iluminan con luces de colores, los escaparates de las tiendas se llenan de tonos oro y carmesí, junto a ideas de mil regalos para las personas que amas, y sólo se escuchan buenos deseos: Feliz Navidad, Próspero Año Nuevo, Feliz…, como si el resto del año hubiese que vivir en las sombras y en la infelicidad. Pero siempre es agradable recordar que el ser humano es capaz de querer y cuidar de sus semejantes aunque sea sólo una quincena de días al año, que incluso el corazón más duro y cruel puede sentir el espíritu de las Fiestas apoderarse de él, y templarlo un poco en esas fechas.

Sherlock era una de tantas personas que han perdido la ilusión por esas fiestas, aunque tal vez, sería mejor decir, y más justo para él, que nunca la tuvo ya en primer lugar. La Navidad nunca había sido una festividad de su gusto. En su casa nunca la celebraron como algo familiar, lleno de calor y amor por los seres queridos, sólo eran una sucesión de cenas formales que la sociedad exigía en una determinada época del año, donde mostrar el poder y la ostentación que su posición exigía. El propio Sherlock, al crecer como un hombre esencialmente no vinculado a la religión, si no como un hombre de pensamiento científico estrictamente hablando, no veía en esas fiestas ningún significado especial, salvo que eran días en los que la tasa de criminalidad paradójicamente subía entorno a los crímenes pasionales derivados de altercados familiares en las reuniones que se celebraban, en vez de decrecer como el pensamiento de que la paz y concordia que predominaba en esos días en el aire haría creer.

Sin embargo, algo había cambiado en él en los últimos años. La llegada de gente a su vida que le había hecho celebrar esos días, si no con un sentido religioso, si de unidad y afecto con seres que podía apreciar, e incluso desear cuidar a su vez, como había comprendido que hacían ellos con él.

Los últimos dos años habían significado ese cambio profundo en su vida, disfrutando de la buena comida de la señora Hudson y la compañía de esos amigos escogidos, sentados todos juntos alrededor de una mesa en Baker Street, mientras tenían una conversación amable, sin más deseos ocultos que disfrutar de la mutua compañía. Tenía más un sentido como una reunión de amigos para todos ellos que algo espiritual, era el momento donde unas personas solitarias, reunidas unas con otras por la conexión de una serie de trabajos que buscaban dar un servicio a la sociedad (o para ejercitar su mente, en el caso de Sherlock), habían logrado crear unos lazos de unión fuertes y estables, de amistad e incluso amor, más allá del mundo profesional por el que se movían habitualmente. El primer año, el detective había mostrado su disgusto por ser obligado a asistir y más que se celebrase en su propia casa, el segundo año había fruncido el ceño, pero anhelado en el fondo de su corazón esos días donde ya no estaba solo, en medio de la felicidad que el resto del mundo parecía compartir y de la que había estado excluido toda su vida. Y ahora, en el tercero año, esperaba disfrutar de esos momentos para guardar su recuerdo en el rincón más protegido de su mente, intuyendo la tormenta que estaba pronto a llegar a sus vidas, lista para devorarlos.

* * *

-_Tregua de Dios. Iglesia de San Andrés. 18:00._

El texto llegó sin firma, la mañana del día 24 de diciembre, desde un número desconocido e imposible de rastrear por cualquiera de los programas que tenía para ese fin. Pero sabía quién lo había enviado perfectamente.

Sherlock se quedó mirando desde la ventana del 221 B de Baker Street durante horas, escuchando los preparativos que se estaban realizando detrás de él para la noche. Se mantuvo impasible, mientras su mente recorría las posibilidades, los significados que podía tener esa reunión y tomaba una decisión. Al final se decidió y sin responder a las preguntas ni a los ruegos de que se detuviese y explicase la causa de su marcha, se puso su abrigo negro largo, y abandonó la vivienda, mientras se terminaba de colocar la bufanda azul en el cuello. El taxi que le recogió llegó tan rápido que ni notó la mordedura del frío sobre su piel, antes de sentir la calefacción que daba confort al pequeño habitáculo.

La Iglesia de San Andrés, era lo único que quedaba de un antiguo convento medieval, era pequeña y construida en bloques perfectos de piedra caliza. Su decoración, aunque escasa, hablaba de las penas del Purgatorio en las escenas que esculpidas flanqueaban la puerta y cubrían el tímpano. Estaban realizando en su interior un oficio religioso mientras entraba en la nave del templo, y accedía a su pasillo central, era un rito católico romano, observó su mente siempre analítica, no era, por tanto, anglicanos. Almacenó en su mente ese dato para un análisis posterior de toda la información en su conjunto.

Avanzó por medio del pasillo, con su paso habitual, sin importarle las miradas de los miembros de la congregación reunidos, molestos por su falta de decoro, al interrumpir el sermón de manera tan flagrante. Se detuvo al llegar a la altura del banco situado debajo de la cúpula central, dónde un hombre solitario se encontraba sentado mirando hacia el altar y el retablo mayor fijamente, inmerso en su contemplación, ignorando al sacerdote que seguía hablando en el púlpito. Pero el detective era consciente que su presencia había sido advertida, por la media sonrisa que frunció los labios del hombre durante unos escasos segundos. Se acomodó en un extremo de ese mismo banco mientras esperaba que concluyese la ceremonia, dejando vagar su mirada por el templo.

Permanecieron todavía en silencio, ignorándose mutuamente, una vez concluida la misa y mientras los feligreses abandonaban el lugar lentamente. El sacerdote, se había metido en la sacristía, como dándoles un poco de privacidad, tras una rápida señal de asentimiento al hombre que había citado en ese lugar a Sherlock. El detective, curioso e inquieto por tanta inmovilidad, fue el que inició la conversación, mientras el otro hombre no apartaba los ojos del santo que presidía la parte central del retablo.

-¿Tregua de Dios?

-Mal, mal, Sherlock, ¿la historia es de esas cosas que te gustan borrar, verdad? – Se burló Moriarty, mientras volvía su rostro hacia el pequeño de los Holmes, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

-Borró lo que no es útil para mi trabajo o que es demasiado superfluo para ser utilizado.

-Nada es inútil, si sabes utilizarlo en tu beneficio.

- Para ti debe ser una de las mayores verdades en tu línea de trabajo. – El detective se levantó y se desplazó al banco del otro lado del pasillo, sentándose en él, mirando hacía su interlocutor, que con una sonrisa sardónica y una mirada condescendiente en sus ojos negros, se había girado para estar sentado también en su dirección. Los dos se quedaron enfrentados uno hacia el otro, midiéndose mutuamente.- ¿Nos ves como antiguos señores feudales enfrentados en una guerra sin cuartel? Que poético te has vuelto de repente. Aunque no me debería extrañar dónde te llevan tus divagaciones.

- No es poesía, sino la realidad, mi querido Sherlly. Somos los señores de todos los que nos rodean, sus amos absolutos, ya que con sus mentes débiles no llegan a más que ser borregos en busca de alguien que les llevé al matadero. Como los señores feudales les dominamos en cuerpo y alma. Es nuestra voluntad y mente la que mueve sus vidas.

-¿Y eso es lo más te gusta, no Jim? Ser la araña que mueve la tela de araña que es su vida, jugar con su destino y hacerles sufrir, ¿verdad?

- Es beneficioso para el negocio, y eso es bueno para mí. Incluso te beneficia a ti, que tienes casos para distraerte de tu mortal aburrimiento y no tener que vivir dentro de la aburrida normalidad. No lo hagas personal, son solo negocios al final del día, aunque beneficiosos para algunos.

- Siempre pensando en los demás, generoso de ti, Jim. – Se burló el detective, incómodo por la verdad de las palabras del otro. Dejo vagar de nuevo su mirada por la nave de la iglesia vacía, mientras cambiaba de tema, buscando saber el motivo de esa reunión inesperada.- No te tenía como una persona religiosa, para hacer valer una antigua tradición medieval que en determinados días del año no se harían actos violentos. Y menos que desearas que nos reuniéramos en una Iglesia…

-Soy irlandés, me educaron como católico, es parte de mi herencia que me gusten estos actos llenos de fe. – Moriarty le sonrió con mueca lobuna, burlándose de él y de sus palabras. – Siente la paz de este lugar, como los ruegos de la plebe se levantaron hacía su Dios, como desean un cambio para mejor y ruegan por él, sin saber que si no se mueven ellos mismos, nunca se hará realidad, mientras esperan la gracia de un ente superior omnipresente, pero siempre ajeno a que la humanidad se destruya o salga adelante, a sus miserias y dolores.

- San Andrés es un santo escocés, hubiera creído en ese caso que nos reuniríamos en la Iglesia de San Patricio, para honrar esas raíces tuyas, de las que haces gala tan a menudo. Todos debemos tener fe en algo, ellos en su Dios, tú en ti mismo y yo en mi ciencia.

-Me gusta Escocia y sus gentes, son muy parecidos a los irlandeses. También son hombres de fe, como nosotros.

- Prefiero Londres, si puedo opinar, a Irlanda y Escocia.

-Siempre el inglés, el londinense perfecto, mi querido, queridísimo Sherlly. Amando esta urbe decadente, llena de inmundicia.- Sherlock observó como la mirada del criminal se nublaba y algo parecido a la pena se adueñaba de ella, como si un recuerdo se hubiera apropiado de su mente. – Yo la apreció a mi manera, como tras el brillo que presenta al mundo, se encuentra su interior erosionada por gusanos, que lentamente la devoran y dejan sin vida, y la oscuridad que se encierra en sus muros rebosa hasta filtrarse en cada hueco. Aunque también la odio cuando veo cada día el sol amanecer sobre ella, dándole un nuevo día de vida a los que habitan en ella, me gustaría verla arder y derrumbarse sobre sí misma, tragando sus miserables vidas que no merecen vivir. Imagíname, podría ser como Nerón en la antigua Roma, y mientras la veo quemarse hasta sus cimientos componer una oda en su honor, a su destrucción.

- Extraña dualidad de sentimientos.

-Imprevisibles, cómo yo mismo. Mírame, aquí sentado tranquilamente, teniendo una conversación sincera, con el corazón en la mano, con mi némesis. Esto es lo que hace Londres a quienes vivimos en ella, ser contradicciones vivientes. O tal vez sea el espíritu de la Navidad, que nos permite unos momentos para sentarnos tranquilamente y hablar de la vida, como viejos amigos que hace años que no se ven.

- ¿Por qué? – se limitó a decir Sherlock, buscando los motivos de esa reunión, tras los gestos de Jim, por una vez con su lenguaje corporal contenido, como si la sacralidad del lugar en que se encontrasen lo hiciese posible, pero su mente tan caótica como siempre. Extrañamente se sentía confiado en que no iba a ser el día de su último enfrentamiento, ni siquiera que se produjese uno, si no, que era una verdadera tregua, un momento de descanso para los dos. Pero cualquier cosa que Moriarty le regalase en esos momentos, sería como un regalo navideño, que podría aprovechar en el futuro. Para sobrevivir, para poder proteger a los suyos.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no sentarnos y hablar como viejos amigos? – Se rió el irlandés ante sus propias palabras. – Tal vez, es que simplemente puedo hacerlo, o porque quiero hacerlo. O tal vez porque simplemente quería desearte una Feliz Navidad y que disfrutes de la Nochevieja, de los últimos instantes de este año que va a morir pronto.

- ¿Pero no un buen Año Nuevo?

La sonrisa de Moriarty fue depredadora en esos momentos, como el lobo que ve a su presa indefensa acercarse a su trampa, mientras inclinaba la cabeza en su dirección, estudiándolo. En ese momento, Sherlock fue consciente que el último juego se acercaba y que su rival ya había puesto fecha y hora para su encuentro definitivo. Era algo más de lo que tenía antes, no sólo la sensación, si no, la seguridad de que se iba a producir finalmente el desenlace de su lucha por fin.

-Eso, mi querido Sherlly, estará en tus propias posibilidades, en las jugadas que realices. Pero creo que te veré caer y mientras llegas al suelo vas a suplicarme, mientras los ángeles que has querido proteger te contemplan impávidos desde el Cielo.

-Desvarías como siempre, Jim.

-Puede, pero sé que va ser un juego divertido que voy a ganar. Casi, casi, siento los deseos de hacer que suceda antes. Pero es Navidad ¡Sherlock! Disfruta de mi presente, de estos días de paz con los que quieres.

Sherlock se quedó en silencio mirando a su rival y sonrió de verdad, mientras se inclinaba a su vez hacia el otro hombre, saboreando el saber claramente lo que escondía tras su artificio habitual.

-De verdad querías desearme Felices Fiestas. Era simplemente eso, nada más.

-¿Es lo que los amigos y los enemigos hacen, no? Pararse durante unos días, llenarse de buenos sentimientos e incluso ser capaces de desear a nuestros contrarios un poco de felicidad. La única vez durante 365 días, en que la humanidad, al respirar el ambiente de buena voluntad que impregna el aire que nos rodea en estas fechas es capaz de repartirlo a su vez. ¿No lo hueles, Sherlly?– Moriarty alzó una ceja y se burló del pequeño de los Holmes.- Fíjate en ti mismo, un sociópata auto diagnosticado, que hasta hace unos años era más probable que muriese de una sobredosis en una cuneta, abandonado y solo, en esta época del año que disfrutando del calor de la compañía de quienes le aman. Ahora tienes amigos, una familia disfuncional sí, pero totalmente leal y volcada en tu felicidad, que te espera para compartir estos días contigo y cubrirte de afecto y calor, aunque no te los merezcas. Que pase lo que pase en las próximas semanas te apoyarán y seguirán queriendo. Sólo en estos días, está permitido mostrar los corazones, incluso tú lo haces, a esas personas que llevan el tuyo sujeto entre en sus puños, guardándolo, protegiéndolo el resto del año. Es la única fecha del año donde el amor brilla, sin importar la negrura…

-Y tú no tienes a nadie, por eso me citaste y declaraste una tregua, era mejor estar con tu enemigo que solo en tu torre de cristal. Incluso tú necesitas algo de compañía estos días. - El irlandés miró hacia el frente, de nuevo al altar, mientras volvía a recuperar la compostura, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sherlock silbó sorprendido ante la revelación que le habían proporcionado durante un instante los ojos atormentados de Moriarty. Nunca hubiera esperado algo así. Por un instante, un solo instante, olvido todos los crímenes y atrocidades de los que era culpable el otro hombre, olvido que jugaban un juego de ingenio entre los dos, y sintió pena por el hombre que se escondía detrás de todo ello. - ¿Dónde está? ¿Quién lleva tu corazón en sus puños?

Moriarty endureció su mandíbula, y Sherlock sabía que había logrado hacer un agujero en la armadura siempre impenetrable del irlandés, compuesta de mil capas y demasiadas trampas que la hacían invulnerable usualmente a cualquier intento de atravesarla. El detective se sorprendió cuando recibió contestación a sus preguntas, ya que había esperado que lo único que recibiesen fuese silencio o burla.

-Dos metros bajo la tierra de su amada Londres, enterrado en ella, asesinado por ella, a su servicio a miles de kilómetros de ella y de mí.

-Un soldado.

- Un guerrero que creía en que luchaba por una causa noble. – Jim se levantó y se situó en medio del pasillo, mientras miraba curioso a su némesis.- No me preguntas si perderle me hizo ser lo soy.

-¿Lo hizo? No lo creo, tal vez eliminó lo último que quedaba de humanidad de ti, pero no te convirtió en nada que no fueses antes.

- Mi Sherlly, siempre tan atento para descubrir las verdades ajenas y no ver las tuyas, pero que razón tienes. Yo era lo que soy, pero estando con él mi mente se calmaba y podía sentir calor, la sangre correr por mis venas, llegaba hasta a sentir tolerancia por los idiotas que me rodeaban. Todo eso se lo llevó consigo al morir, volvió a dejarme a oscuras, viviendo en su ciudad, respirando el que debía ser su aire y sólo oliendo la muerte y la podredumbre.

- Quemarías Londres.

-Quemaría el mundo si pudiese, pero me conformaré con quemarte a ti, que eres el espíritu de Londres reencarnado. – Sherlock fijo sus ojos grises en los negros de Jim y con un escalofrío se dio cuenta que era eso, precisamente, lo que se proponía hacer el Consultor Criminal, quemarle, hasta convertirle en cenizas. Su obsesión basada en el duelo que mantenía con su rival intelectual y que había trasmutado en su mente enferma hasta hacerle uno con la ciudad que aborrecía y amaba al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Otra vez poético, Jim?

- Le encantaba estas fechas, salir por las calles y ver la decoración navideña en ellas. – Jim se perdió en sus recuerdos ignorando al detective, como si estuviera solo. - Pasear a la orilla del Támesis, mientras escuchábamos a los músicos callejeros tocar y destrozar villancicos. Devoraba los dulces, a pesar que no era una persona golosa, ni siquiera le gustaba el azúcar en su café. Siempre tenía tiempo para ayudar en la recogida de alimentos para ayudar a las familias necesitadas. Vendríamos a esta Iglesia a escuchar la Misa del Gallo y después, abrazados, iríamos juntos a casa, a disfrutar de estar juntos, los dos solos. Le encantaba la Navidad y me hizo amarla también, porque era ver su manifestación física en él, ver sus ojos azules brillar de alegría e ilusión. Murió una semana antes de la Navidad, dos días antes de volver a casa para celebrarla conmigo, en una guerra inacabada durante siglos, en un desierto lejano.

Jim se calló, mientras sus ojos se iban nublando cada vez, en algo que Sherlock sólo podía denominar como una mezcla de pena, dolor y pérdida.

-Él siempre me decía que sólo, aunque fuese en estos días, me parase y mirase al mundo que me rodea y buscase algo bueno que me llegase al corazón. Que fuera capaz de enfrentarme a mis demonios y durante unos días les desease paz y felicidad. Era todo lo contrario de lo que soy, y aún sabiéndolo, de saber lo que era, me amaba.

-¿Lo lograste? ¿Encontraste algo bueno?- Preguntó curioso el detective, inmerso en las palabras del Consultor Criminal.

- Sí, él. Cuando murió ya no había nada bueno en este mundo, nada ya. Te hubiera gustado, Sherlock, era una buena persona, un faro de luz, capaz de llamarme incluso a mí. Con él muerto ya nada queda que merezca ser amado, nada que haga esta época del año menos árida que el resto.

- Pero me has deseado Felices Fiestas…

- Hubiera sido feliz por ello, por que sintiera el espíritu navideño en estos días, a pesar de que él ya no estuviera a mi lado. Que honrase su recuerdo con un acto que le hubiera llegado al corazón. – Moriarty se rió, Sherlock le observó mientras se volvía de nuevo hacía él y se despedía, antes de girarse hacía la sacristía e irse del templo. – Felices Fiestas, Sherlock, disfruta de estos días y de tu familia, nunca sabes cuándo pueden ser los últimos días que estás a su lado. Nos vemos, Sherlly.

- Felices Fiestas también para ti, Jim. – Se despidió el detective a su vez, mirando cómo se alejaba de él la espalda de su rival y némesis. Se sentó y contempló a su vez las figuras del retablo del altar mayor, mientras pensaba en las palabras que acababa de oír, en la historia de amor y pérdida que había escuchado de alguien que pensaba que no podía amar.

* * *

Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando sintió al otro hombre, que les había estado vigilando tras las sombras de las capillas de los pies de la nave central, llegar a su altura y observarle mientras esperaba llamar su atención. El ex coronel tenía como siempre una postura militar, dispuesto a entrar al ataque en cualquier momento, pero también contenida, como si él mismo se viera afectado por la historia que se había contado entre los muros de esa Iglesia. En otro momento, Sherlock le hubiera temido pero sabía que hoy no era su presa.

-Debería irse ya, señor Holmes, le deben estar esperando en casa. No querrá preocupar a sus amigos por llegar tarde a la cena de Navidad.

-Supongo que no sería algo bueno. ¿Se mantendrá la tregua estas fiestas?

- Sí, al menos hasta que acaben las doce campanadas en Fin de Año.

Los ojos azules le miraron atentos, buscando algo en los suyos propios grises, y el endurecimiento en ellos le dijo a Sherlock que había tomado una decisión para su siguiente movimiento, algo que no le había sido dictado por Moriarty, si no que surgía libremente de él. Le indicó que le siguiera por el mismo camino tomado anteriormente por Moriarty para abandonar la iglesia. A través de la sacristía, desde una pequeña puerta de madera salieron a un pequeño cementerio que permanecía aislado del mundo exterior a través de sólidos muros de piedra. Moran detuvo al detective antes de que entrase en él y le indicó una tumba en el extremo más alejado, frente a la que estaba de pie el Consultor Criminal hablando en voz baja en esos momentos, ajeno al resto del mundo.

-Estará con él todo el tiempo que pueda hoy en día, hablándole de cómo está adornada la ciudad, de los dulces nuevos que ha probado y de qué ha sido capaz de desearle lo mejor a su peor enemigo en estas fechas, de cómo siente el espíritu de las fiestas y a él a su lado, pero que al mismo tiempo le extraña. Es el único día del año que le visita o que le menciona, recordando que un día vivió.

- ¿Le conocías?

- Serví a su lado. Era un buen hombre, un buen soldado, un héroe. Era mi hermano de armas y mi amigo, el primero que tuve de verdad. Yo fui quién les presentó, casi de manera fortuita, ya que no quería que John se viese mezclado con Jim. Pero debería haber sabido que éste se vería atraído como una polilla a la luz al conocerle y que nunca lo podría volver a dejar a ir, como fue. Jim nunca fue bueno, pero el mundo fue un lugar mejor mientras John vivía y le podía adorar.- El rubio sonrió sarcástico.- Al final son los buenos los que primero se van y dejan sufriendo a los que han dado un poco de luz, de nuevo, malditos en la oscuridad. Hubiera sido mejor para el mundo que él permaneciese vivo y nosotros muertos, pero el destino es cruel e injusto.

- Parece que ha dejado una huella muy profunda…

- Tan profunda que incluso está presente en tu vida. – Sherlock asintió a las palabras de Moran, notando ahora la presencia intangible de ese hombre, que nunca había conocido, pero que parecía haber marcado tanto en sus vidas. – Será mejor que se vaya ya, le recuerdo que le están esperando en su casa y su hermano tiene un coche delante de la puerta esperando por usted. No querríamos que entrasen a buscarle.

- Será lo mejor irme, entonces. – Sherlock giró para irse y se detuvo para decir antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta. – Felices Fiestas.

- Felices Fiestas, igualmente a usted, señor Holmes. – Respondió el ex militar, mientras miraba protector hacía su jefe y amigo, todavía sumido en su propio mundo al lado de la tumba de granito negro.

* * *

La noche ya había alcanzado Londres y miles de familias en sus distintos barrios empezaban a disfrutar de la reunión con sus seres queridos, de esa cena que logra reunir a lo largo del mundo a distintas personas en la misma celebración, en un mudo lazo de unión único. Mientras, los copos de nieve se escapaban del cielo londinense, dando una sensación aún más entrañable al ambiente. Jim, acarició el cristal del ventanal del salón de su ático, como si pudiese acariciarlos, sentirlos entre sus dedos. Mientras miraba sin ver las luces que hacían brillar como una joya de singular belleza a la capital inglesa. Una copa de vino tinto, se encontraba todavía llena hasta sus bordes y abandonada en una mesita al lado del sofá, mientras las notas de un concierto de violín llenaban la estancia, vacía de cualquier decoración navideña o de nada que recordase la época en la que se encontraban. Como si en ese hogar el espíritu de la Navidad no pudiese entrar y darle vida. Sólo un hombre y su soledad, mientras recordaba la felicidad pasada.

Sebastián se pidió la tercera cerveza, mientras se llevaba a la boca una patata frita, en el pub donde gente como él, sin familia y hogar al que acudir en esas fechas, pasaban esa noche para sentir algo de calor humano, de darse mutua compañía. Cuando la camarera le sirvió, permaneció pensativo unos instantes antes de levantar el botellín y brindar por los compañeros caídos y por caer. Pronto su mente quedó atrapada en las imágenes del televisor y del partido que retransmitían, buscando el olvido.

Sherlock estaba leyendo las últimas páginas del informe que le había facilitado su hermano, tras la mirada de recriminación que le había dado al montar en el coche que le esperaba a las puertas de la iglesia de San Andrés. Ni siquiera le sorprendió que no se lo tuviese que pedir o que supiera la identidad del soldado muerto. Mientras había estado sumergido en su lectura, a su alrededor se terminaba de ultimar la cena navideña. Los villancicos sonaban desde un viejo reproductor que la señora Hudson había traído arriba desde su piso. El aroma de la comida, de las especias que la condimentaban, se mezclaba con la conversación de las personas que estaban en la habitación, hablando animadamente, pero con tranquilidad, antes de cenar, mientras tomaban unos aperitivos.

-Sherlock es la hora de cenar, deja eso.- Llamó su patrona al detective, mientras apoyaba su mano en su hombro, para lograr su atención después de haberle llamado antes en vano varias veces. Era la única persona con la que se permitía esas libertades, ya que aunque más abierto y sociable, todavía no le gustaba que le tocasen o que le robasen su soledad. La anciana miro curiosa la fotografía del soldado que posaba en traje de campaña, con un fondo de dunas doradas del desierto a sus espaldas, y una sonrisa pícara en la cara que le hacía brillar con personalidad propia.- ¿Quién es? Es un chico muy guapo y tiene cara de buena persona.

- Lo era. Buena persona, quiero decir.

- ¿Lo era? ¿Qué le pasó al pobre?

- Murió hace tres años, por estas mismas fechas, salvando a un compañero herido en una emboscada que sufrieron nuestras tropas en Afganistán.

- Que tristeza más grande. Pobre familia, no me imaginó lo que es pasar estos días sabiendo que han perdido a un ser querido, de una manera tan cruel y sin poder hacer nada para poder evitarlo. Se me rompería el corazón sí estuviera en su lugar. Pobrecitos.

- Honran su recuerdo de la mejor manera posible. Recordando las cosas que amaba y tratando de hacer, aunque sea sólo en estas fechas, lo que sabían deseaba que hiciesen.

-Pero sigue siendo demasiado triste. Si están solos deberías decirles que vengan, la compañía siempre es buena para curar las heridas del alma.

- Eres demasiado buena señora H. – El detective sonrió al imaginarse la cena con Moriarty sentado en la misma mesa que ellos, y se estremeció, lo mismo que tenía de humorístico lo tenía de terrible, sólo con pensarlo. – No creo que fuesen felices entre nosotros, sin embargo. Será mejor que vayamos a la mesa, antes de que Mycroft nos dejé sin comida que llevarnos a la boca, es terrible el apetito que puede tener y como parece que nunca se le acaba de llenar el estomago.

Sherlock sonrió a la anciana a la que quería como una madre y se reunieron al resto de los ocupantes de la habitación, en torno a la mesa ya lista, llena de comida y alumbrada con la suave luz de las velas. Empezaron a cenar, mientras la charla anterior continuaba, así como las risas. El detective sonrió y disfrutó de esos momentos, de la sensación de poder estar con su familia, con las personas que amaba, sin nada que le hiciese sombra: Molly, Lestrade, la señora Hudson, Stamford, incluso su hermano, que había perdido su aire encorsetado habitual, para sentir como él por primera vez en la vida, lo que era ser parte de una auténtica familia, de su calor.

Sherlock miró hacía la ventana, y vio caer a través de sus cristales los copos de nieve. Por un instante sintió el fantasma de un hombre que nunca llegaría a conocer llenar la habitación, con la intensidad de su calor humano, de las risas proporcionadas por un humor sutil, del hombre valiente que escondía una timidez tras la imagen de fuerza, seguridad militar que le gustaba presentar al mundo. Una dicotomía viva, un soldado y un médico a la vez, una fuerza de lealtad, coraje y moral que podría llegar a deslumbrar al mundo, envuelta en una capa de normalidad y cotidianidad que no dejaba ver su verdadero potencial, hasta que surgía con la fuerza de una súper nova. Un conductor de luz para conducir sus pensamientos más allá de lo nunca había hecho por su cuenta, si como deseaba en esos momentos, sus caminos se hubieran cruzado. Un compañero, un socio, un mejor amigo, un hermano. Sonrió triste y deseó que estuviera vivo.

Y por una vez abandonó su mente analítica de científico, donde no había espacio para las supersticiones, y deseó con todo el sentimiento que era capaz de reunir, en un corazón atrofiado para sentir empatía qué donde quiera que estuviese su espíritu pasase Feliz Navidad. Un codazo de Lestrade le devolvió al presente, sacándole de esos pensamientos melancólicos, y se sumergió en la sensación de felicidad que transmitían las personas que amaba y estaban a su alrededor.

* * *

El viento sacudió con fuerza los copos de nieve que golpearon con fuerza los cristales de la sala, mientras susurraban a su vez, como un eco de los deseos del detective los suyos propios de bienaventuranzas, tal vez como si fueran la voz de un soldado muerto que yacía bajo su peso en un viejo cementerio londinense, escuchando como la voz de los feligreses se elevaba al cielo desde la iglesia a la que había acudido en vida, en esa misma fecha.

Sobre la mesa de la sala del 221 B de Baker Street, donde estaba abandonado, la pantalla del ordenador iba entrando en hibernación, poco a poco perdiendo su brillo hasta apagarse. La última página abierta todavía se encontraba visible en ella, el blog desde donde el cual el capitán John H: Watson había escrito sus viajes y pensamientos mientras estaba fuera de su amada Londres, en un intento de explicar a quienes amaba lo que era su día a día, fuera de Inglaterra, sirviéndola en su ejército como soldado y médico. Su última entrada era el 17 de diciembre de hacía tres años. Pero existían otras posteriores, donde su familia y amigos habían ido dejando mensajes, despidiéndose de él, dejando plasmados sus sentimientos de dolor, de pérdida, de añoranza. Incluso esas Navidades, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido y que esos sentimientos de tristeza se habían calmado poco a poco, aunque sin desaparecer entre los que le habían amado de verdad, como su hermana y algunos amigos, todavía le habían dejado algunos mensajes donde le deseaban que disfrutase allá donde estuviera y que fuese feliz. Uno de ellos del mismo Mike que se reía estrepitosamente de algo dicho por Molly en ese mismo piso en esos instantes. La pantalla quedó en negro mientras entraba el último de esos mensajes y se actualizaba la información con él.

_Feliz Navidad, Johnny Boy, esperó que la estés disfrutando como siempre hacías en compañía de los ángeles que te han acogido en su seno, como uno más de ellos. Les odio, porque por llevarte con ellos me han arrebatado tu calor y amor, que me hacían vivir. Pero deseo con toda la fuerza de mi corazón que seas feliz, allá dónde te encuentres ahora. Yo intentó hacer que te sientas orgulloso de mí, pero te extrañó tanto, desearía que estuvieras aquí, a mi lado, aunque sé que no puede ser todavía. Al menos no, hasta el día que me reúna contigo definitivamente. Mientras, sé que allá donde estés harás que estas fechas sean únicas, hermosas, especiales y el Nuevo Año, sólo traerá nuevas sorpresas y fuegos de artificios, mi amor. Será grandioso, mi Johnny Boy, sé que te sorprenderás._

_Te amo como siempre y para siempre._

_Jim_

* * *

_Gracias por leer¡ Y Felices Fiestas¡_


End file.
